operationflashpointredriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Classes in Operation Flashpoint: Red River allow the player and the AI units to specialize in certain aspects of combat, and become more efficient in those areas, while being weaker in others. Every faction in Operation Flashpoint: Red River has their own classes and certain weapons that are only able to be equipped by those classes. USMC Classes The USMC has four basic classes, all of which are playable in Operation Flashpoint: Red River. *Rifleman ::The rifleman is the default class for Sergeant William Kirby, as well as the class that Staff Sergeant Damien Knox and Sergeant McGee and Sorenson use. The rifleman is the "jack-of-all-trades" class, utilizing medium-range weapons like the M16A4 and M4A1 with short-to-long-range optics. The rifleman is best at medium ranges, but can still perform well at shorter ranges and somewhat decently at longer ranges. The rifleman has medium armor, in-between the heavy Grenadier armor and the lightweight Scout armor. *Grenadier ::The grenadier is the default class for Lance Corporal Daniel Taylor, and specializes in close-quarters combat and use of explosives-based weaponry such as grenades, grenade launchers, and C4 bricks. Because of the grenadier's CQC specialty, the default grenadier class has an MP5A4 as a secondary weapon, where all other classes must unlock the submachine gun. The grenadier is also the only class that can unlock and use the M1014 shotgun. On the M4A1, the grenadier can only attach a CQB holographic sight and an M203 grenade launcher. On the M16A4, the grenadier can only attach the red dot sight, and not grenade launcher. The grenadier has more armor than the other classes, but therefore weighs more, and moves slower than other classes. *Scout ::The scout is the default class for Corporal Jose Soto. The scout is the opposite class to the grenadier. The scout specializes in long-range accuracy and mobility over the short-range power and armor of the grenadier. The scout is the only class to use the M14 DMR and M39 EMR marksman rifles. The scout has lightweight armor (even lacking a helmet) and therefore can be wounded or killed easier than other classes. The way to counter this is by using the scout's accuracy to hold back enemies far enough away that they can't accurately fire at the scout. However, this lack of armor also means that the scout is the quickest soldier on the battlefield, and can be used to reconnoiter areas. (giving the class the name "Scout") *Auto Rifleman ::The auto rifleman is the default class for Corporal Ryan Balletto, and focuses on keeping the enemy supressed, rather than actually killing them. Following such supression tactics, the auto rifleman is a support unit, allowing the rest of the fireteam the opportunity to flank the enemy or heal units without taking as mcuh fire, as the enemy will be discouraged to exit cover to fire when they are being supressed. Any class can supress an area, but the auto rifleman, with his light machinegun and supression-based B-Mods and Specializations, the auto rifleman is the most effective at supression, and, with larger magazines, can keep enemies supressed longer. The auto rifleman is the only class that can use the M249 SAW and the Mk 48 MOD 0 light machineguns. These are large, heavy, difficult-to-maneuver guns with a long reload time, and are not best suited to close-quarters or long-range combat, or even any combat at all. Light machineguns are made specifically for supression, and, though they can be effective at wounding or killing their target, they are best at supressing the enemy to let the rest of the fireteam gain a tactical advantage. Other US Forces' Classes *EOD ::Navy EOD ('E'xplosives 'O'rdinance 'D'isposal) is a branch of the Navy's Special Warfare Command. EOD engineers go through special training to properly locate and dispose of potentially dangerous explosves, such as IEDs ('I'mprovised 'E'xplosve 'D'evice) and unexpended munitions. EOD units carry an M4A1 with no attachments and no secondary. They have a slightly different uniform than the Marines, with a darker-pattern camouflage, and a large backpack like the one worn by the USMC Grenadier. *Aircrew ::This class is used by Marine Corps, Navy, and Air Force pilots and aircrew, and is most easily visible as the side gunners on the USMC CH-53E transport helicopter and the downed pilots in the CSAR Fireteam Engagement. Aircrew wear olive-drab flight suits and black armor vests, as well as a flight helmet. They carry an MP5A4 when they are downed in CSAR, with an MEU(SOC) handgun. They have less health than most other Marines, so they must be heavily defended in CSAR to keep them alive. Category:Classes Gallery Rifleman Class.JPG|A Rifleman Class|link=Rifleman Grenadier Class.JPG|A Grenadier class|link=Grenadier Scout Class.JPG|A Scout class|link=Scout Auto Rifleman Class.JPG|An Automatic Rifleman Class|link=Automatic Rifleman PLA Classes PLA classes are not playable, but are called out by the Marines around you, or your fireteam over the radio. *Rifleman ::This is the default PLA soldier class, equipped with a QBZ95 with either a grenade launcher or a marksman scope (or no attachment at all) and a QSZ92 pistol, and is the class found in the largest numbers. *AT Gunner ::This is the PLA's equivalent to the USMC Grenadier class. The AT ('A'nti-'T'ank) gunner carries a QCQ05 submachine gun and either a PF98 Queen Bee anti-tank rocket launcher or a QW-2 SAM anti-aircraft missile launcher. Keep in mind that most AT gunners will have the more versatile PF98 Queen Bee, and will not hesitate to turn these rocket launchers against infantry as well as armor. *Sniper ::This is the PLA's equivalent to the USMC Scout class. The sniper uses a QBU88 sniper rifle (usually with a sniper scope) and a QSZ92 pistol. The sniper carries the most accurate and most powerful rifle out of the regular PLA units, and should be eliminated promptly. *Support Gunner ::This is the PLA's equivalent to the USMC Auto Rifleman class. The support gunner uses a QBB95 SAW (a QBZ95 with a large drum magazine and a longer, heavier barrel suited to sustained fire) and a QSZ92 pistol to supress their enemies. Support gunners seem unusually common in the PLA, and are found almost a frequently as riflemen. *SpecOps ::This is the PLA's elite special-operations group, and can be easily identified by their primarily-black uniforms with a dark green armor vest. These heavily-armored, highly-trained units carry the devastating QBZ03 rifle and an M2000 shotgun to obliterate their foes at close range. SpecOps should only be engaged from an advantageous position that can be easily defended. SpecOps units are rare, but can make quick work of entire squads of Marines. Category:Classes Insurgent Classes Insurgent classes are not playable, but are called out by Marines around you and other members of your fireteam over the radio. *Rifleman ::The insurgent rifleman is the basic, common class for the insurgent forces in Tajikistan. He carries an AK47 rifle with no secondary, and wears no visible armor. *AT Gunner ::The insurgent AT gunner is the insurgent equivalent to the USMC Grenadier or PLA AT Gunner. He carries an AK47, like the rifleman, but also carries a Type 2004 rocket launcher as a secondary, and will use this against infantry and armor alike. The AT gunner seems to wear a lightweight flak vest and carries a backpack with spare rockets visibly sticking out of the top, but the armor does not seem to affect the AT gunner's damage resistance. *Sniper ::The insurgent sniper is the insurgent equivalent to the USMC Scout or the PLA Sniper. He carries an AK47, like the rifleman, but with the addition of a marksman scope, increasing his accuracy past that of the rifleman. The sniper appears to wear a lightweight flak vest, but the visible armor does not seem the affect the sniper's damage resistance. *Support Gunner ::The insurgent support gunner is the insurgent equivalent to the USMC Auto Rifleman or the PLA Support Gunner. He carries a PKP medium machinegun, allowing him to suppress his targets under heavy automatic fire. The support gunner is identical in appearance to the insurgent rifleman, with no visible armor. Category:Classes Category:Operation Flashpoint: Red River